


La Vie En Rose

by mochilou



Series: Fallin' Flower [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hongjoong is a nervous wreck, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Minsang are kind of a side ship, One Shot, Seonghwa is learning French, Song: La Vie En Rose, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochilou/pseuds/mochilou
Summary: "He speaks words of love to me, they are everyday words and they do something to me."-La Vie En Rose, Edith PiafHongjoong is ready to tell Seonghwa about what's he's been feeling towards him and he happens to choose the day where love is being celebrated by the whole world because he's a romantic.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Fallin' Flower [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987471
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	La Vie En Rose

Hongjoong was sat on his bedroom floor, head bopping along to a song that had been playing on his playlist as his small hands delicately folded a variety of origami flowers, ranging from different colors and types, but making sure that they were the ones that he knew Seonghwa liked.

His bed was covered by materials, from wrapping paper that had some newspaper designs on it to the woven ones that were in a soft pink color, the origami he’d made were also laid upon the bed to ensure their safety.

There were pink cherry blossoms, bright red roses, yellow lilies and purple-colored peach blossoms. Hell, he even went ahead and created some leaves.

He lets out a huff when he feels a crick in his neck as well as the strain on his back since he’s been working all morning, immediately retreating to his bedroom after having some breakfast. He lifts up his head when he hears a knock on the door as he calls for whoever it was to come in

“How long have you been on the floor, sweetheart?” he hears his mom say as she comes in, letting out a chuckle as she puts down a tray that had that day’s lunch and that’s when Hongjoong turns his eyes to the clock, gasping when he realizes what time it was.

He’s been so lost in what he was doing that he didn’t even realize it was past noon, his stomach surely didn’t grumble

“Oh, these are beautiful, Joongie.” she praises when she sees the flowers on his bed, making sure that she doesn’t dare touch them, seeing as her son has worked on them for hours

“I’m sure that Seonghwa will like them, none of that stuff that you just order in.” she says, taking a seat on his desk chair while Hongjoong was still on the floor

“I just know that he’s going to receive a whole lot of gifts and letters tomorrow.” he mumbles, cracking his fingers that were beginning to ache from how much he’s been using them

“And yours will stand out in the crowd, I doubt that someone else will take the time to create a origami bouquet for him.” she points out and Hongjoong just nods before thanking her for bringing lunch to his room, promising that he’ll help with dinner later on.

After eating a hefty lunch, Hongjoong went back to work, he didn’t have any time to spare since Valentine’s Day was approaching fast, and by fast he meant the next day.

He hums along to his music as he laid the flowers inside of a medium-sized box, adding some touches to it that would make it resemble a flower bed before he scrambles towards his closet, digging through one of the drawers he had in there and he pulls out a dragon plush that he handmade by himself/

It wasn’t his initial plan but seeing as how expensive plushies were, he decided to make it on his own, saving him a ton of money but not without some back pain, cramps on his hands and little bits of needle pokes here and there.

As he arranges his little gift box filled with objects that he knew Seonghwa liked, his mind wanders off as he thought of him and what could have possibly drawn him in but he knows that he had countless reasons as to why he’s been in love with him for the past 3 years.

Park Seonghwa; the brightest star he’d ever laid his eyes on.

The boy whose name means _“star”_ , the one who believed that he was in his first life after what the fortune teller had told him during a school fair, the epitome of an Aries with some freckles on the back of his neck that resembled the said constellation. 

Whenever Hongjoong happens upon those beautiful eyes, he feels like he would get lost in them, it was as if he’d stolen the whole galaxy and stored them behind it, they twinkle whenever he gets the chance to experience something new, like a doe-eyed deer but once he grows serious, they were as fierce as a wolf’s, commanding and authoritative as he wants to get things done as soon as possible.

To top everything off, he was the president for their student council, it was expected when he got nominated and the majority of the students vouched for him, why wouldn’t they? 

Park Seonghwa who hails from a respectable family yet he was humble and has never used his status as a leverage. He is also among the most intelligent students in the school, even taking extra classes to improve in terms of language, mainly French and English.

Where Hongjoong met him when he was aimlessly walking around the hallways to look for the classroom it was being held in.

He is always helpful towards every student who wants to voice out their concerns, he always makes sure that everyone is involved when it comes to choosing what activities will be held during school events.

Everyone had their reasons as to why they would love to be with Park Seonghwa.

Hongjoong was about to doze off after a hard day’s work when his bedroom door suddenly burst open, causing him to flinch and sit up, clutching his chest as to who could his visitor be

“I come bearing gifts, kitten, no need to be skittish.'' The smaller student rolled his eyes as it was only Mingi, waving around a small plastic bag that held the guitar strings that he asked him to buy.

“So, do you want to do it or should I?” he asks, taking out some of the tools usually used to changing guitar strings, Hongjoong pouts as he shows his best friend his hands, they were quite red at the tips, some of them were covered with band-aids from having pricked himself with the needles but also because some of them were calloused from practicing a song non-stop

“Oh you big baby, what do I get out of this?” Mingi questions as he grabs Hongjoong’s guitar from its stand, careful that he doesn’t get a cut from the broken string that was swinging around while Hongjoong purrs as he sinks back to his bed, stretching his back out as he watches Mingi work on his guitar

“Well, you’ll get my everlasting friendship, of course, what more could you ask for?” This earns him a paper ball to the face, making him scoff before throwing a small pillow at him

“Okay, how about I make you my best man if ever I get married to Seonghwa.” This time Mingi snorts before laughter escapes his mouth

“How about you focus on telling him what you’ve been dying to say before you fantasize about getting married to our school’s golden boy.” Hongjoong just smiles dreamily before getting on his phone

“The more you know, Gigi, you’ll see.”

They spent the whole time mostly just listening to music and talking about what their plans were for the holiday that’s happening the next day.

“Well, I have decided to skip school because I got tickets for Lotte World,” Hongjoong gasps

“Are you not taking Yeosang out on a date? My, my, you’re an awful boyfriend, what would poor Yeosang feel about this?” he accuses his best friend, making the redhead whine and stomp his feet because he knows he's the best boyfriend, according to Yeosang, of course.

“No! I happen to be the most amazing boyfriend anyone can ask for because both of us are skipping so I can have him to myself for the entire day without anyone trying to get his attention.” Mingi boasts before showing Hongjoong the tickets which he kept in his wallet

“What a possessive little shit you are, Gigi.” he teases and Mingi finally finishes changing his strings, even gifting his best friend a guitar pick because he wanted everything to be perfect, whatever his best friend’s plan may be, assuring him that everything will go smoothly.

Mingi stayed until dinner since his parents insisted, they’ve been best friends for so long that he was basically the Kim’s second child, he helped along with Hongjoong when it came to cooking and even found out from Mr. Kim that he’d help him out in terms of making customized chocolate bars as well as the cherry-flavored lollipops that were heart shapes that he was gonna give to Seonghwa.

This made Hongjoong blush as he whines, opting not to talk about it or else his heart was gonna burst, he was already nervous as to how Seonghwa will respond to him and his parents teasing him about it isn’t helping but nonetheless he was happy that his parents were supportive of him.

The student barely got a wink of sleep that night, he couldn’t stop thinking about how Seonghwa would take it, would he like it? Would he turn him away?

God, there were so many possibilities that will happen and he couldn’t help but think about the positive and the negative, despite all the reassurances he’d received that everything will be perfect.

**»»————- ♡ ————-««**

He was running on 3 hours of sleep when his alarm finally rang, he immediately rushes to the bathroom so he could have more time to think while he’s under the shower, making sure to take care of himself fairly well, making sure his hair was looking fluffy, even curling it a bit to add some texture since he’d just dyed it a darker color.

He even took the time to let his skincare products set in before getting into his uniform, topping it off with a bomber jacket that he’d customized before he takes one more look at himself, fixing his tie up and straightening his collars before he points at jabs his index finger at the reflection

“You can do this you little shit, it’s been long time coming.”

Hongjoong feels like his stomach was in knots since he didn’t even have the appetite to eat breakfast but his mom made sure he could at least have a glass of milk, preventing him from getting into the coffee pot because she knows it will only make him shake even more than he already was.

She helped him wrap the chocolate bars in cute little packages and even wrote cute little notes on them and put on some stickers before tying them tightly with a ribbon. 

Hongjoong felt his heart race as he pedalled through the streets, all he could think about that day was Seonghwa even though he didn't plan on giving him his gifts until the end of the day because like Mingi, he wanted Seonghwa to himself, talk about a hypocrite.

Upon pulling up to school, he sees a variety of students carrying valentine’s day paraphernalia, the windows were plastered with red and pink hearts, as well as cut-out cupids, there were even some flower vendors loitering outside their gates, in case someone wanted a last-minute gift but Hongjoong was all set.

All he needed to do was wait until the day ends but there was also some discouragement when he comes across Seonghwa’s locker, it was covered in letters and there were some gifts on the floor addressed for him but he shakes it off, telling himself that Seonghwa will appreciate his gift as well. 

He didn’t expect to be the subject of gossip when he set foot inside the classroom, it was somewhat unlikely but at the same time he understood, who could Kim Hongjoong [the smart yet silent student, who usually kept to himself, usually only seen with Song Mingi] be giving these gifts to?

Who was the lucky one who’s caught his eye? Because as far as they know, Hongjoong was the _“Focus on your studies”_ type of student.

It was as if time went by so fast and Hongjoong couldn’t further stall it anymore, he couldn’t even concentrate throughout his classes but the teachers must have seen how every student was so giddy about the day long holiday, so there wasn't much of a discussion and as if to add to his dread, the school had an early dismissal.

But Hongjoong kept himself collected because he knew that Seonghwa will still be held up in a Student Council meeting, seeing as there were some event approaching soon that needed to be talked about, so he bought himself some time once more.

Oh how he wished that Mingi was with him so he can whine and rant about how his heart feels like it was about to drop to his ass but sadly, the redhead was having the time of his life drinking coffee and eating churros with his boyfriend at a theme park.

Hongjoong ran up to the 5th floor of the main building, working up some sweat but he knew Seonghwa was on his way as he’d replied to his message after Hongjoong asked if they could see each other at the end of his meeting.

The shorter student paced around the empty halls, the soles of his shoes echoing with every step he made as he nibbles on his band-aid covered fingers as the light of the sunset filtered in, making the room more of an peachy orange shade but it was part of his plan, he always loved seeing Seonghwa under that soft shade, it highlighted more of his cheekbones and at times made his eyes even darker than they were.

As soon as he could hear the steps getting louder, he prepared his guitar, slinging it around behind his back so he could swipe it down when he’s ready.

“Hello there, little Kitten, you wanted to see me?” the butterflies in his stomach fluttered when Seonghwa pokes in, his knees felt like jelly at the nickname he had called him and as soon as the light hit him, Hongjoong felt like he saw a whole new side to his beauty as he wondered how much more is Seonghwa capable of? He’s so fucking perfect.

Hongjoong doesn’t say anything more before he pulls Seonghwa closer to the window, sitting him down on the sill as he gives him the box filled with everything he liked

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Hwa Hwa.” he says with a small, shy voice before he clears his throat, his shaky fingers making their way to his fretboard and he starts to strum on the strings.

**_“Quand il me prend dans ses bras, Il me parle tout bas, Je vois la vie en rose,”_ **

_[When he takes me into his arms, he speaks to me softly and I see life through rose-colored glasses,]_

He sang softly, in his mind he was hoping that he was saying the correct pronunciation because he didn’t want to accidentally mispronounce and give Seonghwa the wrong impression if ever he accidentally says it wrong that could mean something entirely different.

**_“Il me dit des mots d'amour, Des mots de tout les jours, Et ça m' fait quelque chose.”_ **

_[He speaks words of love to me, they are everyday words and they do something to me.]_

By the looks of it he was saying all the right lyrics, judging from how Seonghwa was smiling at him, even blushing a bit and he began to ease up from his anxiety, the lump on his throat has somewhat gone away as he continues to serenade the beauty that was in front of him.

**_“Il est entré dans mon coeur Une part de bonheur Dont je connais la cause; c'est lui pour moi, oi pour lui dans la vie.”_ **

_[He has entered into my heart, a bit of happiness that I know the cause of; It's only him for me and me for him, for life.]_

He strums the final chords and watches as Seonghwa opens the gift he had, immediately looking up at Hongjoong at what he’d gotten him “Aw, Mon Chéri, you shouldn’t have,” Seonghwa stands up, setting the box aside carefully before he cups his boyfriend’s face, giving his cute little nose a kiss

“Did you prepare all of this just for Valentine’s Day?” Hongjoong nods making him coo “But it’s not only that,” his lashes flutter as a blush splayed over his cheeks once more “What is it, hm?” Seonghwa hums, the pad of his thumb running over Hongjoong’s cherry-colored lips

“Hwa, mon étoile, I love you, I love you so much.” Hongjoong finally admits and by the looks of it, Seonghwa was surprised but he just laughs silently as he cups his chin, tilting his face up.

“And I’ve loved you ever since we kissed under the night sky when we became boyfriends, ah, that beautiful christmas eve, you were the best gift I had that winter.”

Seonghwa swore that he will never ever forget that night, the way their hands fitted together as they walked around the park that became a winter wonderland, seeking warmth in a Parisian café, the look on Hongjoong’s face when he said yes to being his boyfriend and shortly after sharing their first kiss under the stars as snowflakes gently fell upon them.

“I wanted our first _“I love you’s”_ to be special.” Hongjoong admits, leaning in a bit, just enough that their lips grazed each other and Seonghwa slides his hand at the nape of his neck as he thought about how lucky he could be to have a boyfriend who’s a romantic.

“Every shared _“I love you’s”_ will always be special, Mon Chéri.” Seonghwa pulls away a bit, just so he could get one more look at his boyfriend, one who he swore is a descendant of Aphrodite herself because of how ethereal he is.

His long lashes fanning over his beautiful brown eyes, his perfect nose, the natural rosy cheeks that fill up with color so easily, and those lips, God, his lips were to die for and before he decides to fill Hongjoong’s heart with love through kisses, he makes one last sweet proclamation.

“I love you too Hongjoong, I love you so much Mon Chéri, to the moon and back.” 


End file.
